Who Your you DeciDe To Love!
by xDauntless
Summary: Me sentía infeliz,no confiaba en absolutamente nadie, solo habia una persona que me hacia sentir vivo, pero sabia que en algun momento me la quitarian,como siempre era de esperarse. Pero yo no podria existir en un mundo donde ella no estubiese a mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA: RoxyUchiha**

**INTRODUCCION: **Me sentía infeliz, atrapado en profundas y atroces pesadillas en las cuales tienes que correr, hasta que te ardan los pulmones, sin lograr ir a la dirección correcta y a la velocidad necesaria. Se aproximaba el final, el gran final de la aldea de la hoja. Tenia mis propias razones para destruirla, pero solo tenia una meta. Me enamore de una bella mujer y despues de un tiempo me di cuenta de la gran traición. Mi propio hermano me habia quitado a la mujer de mis sueños, pero yo no podia vivir en un mundo donde ella no estubiera a mi lado.

**ACLARACIONES:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propieDadd de Masachi Kishimoto o cmoo se escriba :D. Si no Sasukee ya fueraaa miooo D: .. hahaha xD

**ADVERTENCIA:** es un fic Reated T, no niños D: ... Estaa estrictamente prohibido tomar esta historia y publicarla en otras partes ¬¬". Si la tomas te mato con mi sharinGan y el Tsukoyomi OwO! hahaha xD... Soq! o sino te MuerDop :E!

**PREFACIO (PROLOGO)**

Me sentía aciago, atrapado en profundas y atroces pesadillas en las cuales tienes que correr, hasta que te ardan los pulmones, sin lograr ir a la dirección correcta y a la velocidad necesaria. Mis piernas comenzaban a moverse cada vez más lento, mientras me aferraba a correr entre la multitud, pero aun las horas pasaban, los minutos corrían y los segundos transcurrían, incluso para mí el tiempo pasaba, no se detenían, dolían como un moretón en mi corazón, que al palpitar los bordes ardían. Se aproximaba el final, el gran final de la aldea de la hoja.

Pero esto no era un sueño, todo era claramente real, no me importaba que estuviera rodeado de los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, los cuales se habían convertido en mis enemigos extremadamente poderosos, de cualquier forma tenía que seguir, sabia cual era mi misión, mi objetivo… mi meta.

Mi misión era destruir Konoha y acabar con la asociación de ancianos para vengar a mi clan. Mi objetivo era una persona la cual alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, aquel rubio idiota que decía haber formado un vínculo conmigo, un pequeño lazo de amistad que nos unía, y mi meta seria cuando acabara con La Asociación de ancianos y haber vencido a mi ex compañero.

Acabaría con la aldea por mis propias razones, solo quería hacer algo antes de destruirla por completo, la razón por la cual me estaba preocupando era por que destruiría lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, mi guarida y mi casa pero ya no importaba. Era demasiado tarde; le había dado órdenes a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin (TAKA) que se encargaran de acabar con todo el lugar, que el que se opusiera en su camino acabaran con él, no quería ninguna excusa, ni una excepción, nada aria que cambiara de opinión.

Mientras ellos se encargaban de eso, yo tenía otro objetivo. Mi objetivo era Uzumaky Naruto, si mi ex compañero de equipo, tenía que darle lo que él quería, una última pelea ya que sabía que se había vuelto más fuerte, tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que saber quién de los dos era superior.

Me dirigí al campo de batalla, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con otra persona, a la cual no identificaba muy bien, por algunas razones, esa chica se veía bastante cambiada tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional, se veía agotada tal vez por que estaba peleando o curando a los aldeanos, ya que era una ninja medico. Si Sakura Haruno había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la vi, ya no era la misma chica débil, tonta e inocente que conocía. Pero era a la persona a la que menos quería ver en este momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTORA: RoxyUchiha**

**INTRODUCCION: **Sakura era total molestia, me hacia perder los estribos y a la vez, me hacia sentir vulnerable, querido tal vez... ¿Amado?. Esto era totalmente diferente cuando estaba a su lado.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propieDadd de Masachi Kishimoto o cmoo se escriba :D. Si no Sasukee fueraaa miooo Y no lo compartiera absolutamente con nadien, oyeron con nadiee ¬¬" hahaha xD

**ADVERTENCIA:** es un fic Reated M, Asi que estas advertido :D ... estee 8-) no niños D: ... Estaa estrictamente prohibido tomar esta historia y publicarla en otras partes ¬¬". Si la tomas te mato con mi sharinGan y el Tsukoyomi OwO! hahaha xD... Soq!... PD: El fic contiene OCC y Lemonnn OwO!

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Pues como se los habia prometido, por fin aquie esta el pto capitulo xD, me tarde casi un año escribiendolo haha, pero aquii estaa! n_n. El cap. no es muy largo pero sii pasa haha xD esoQ! bnop La historiaa es mia, creada por mi de mua, y Gracias a aquella chicas que dejaron reviews se los agraDesco mucho y Graxx a UchihaSasku por aclararme que era el OCC haha xD, te adoroo nenaa! (: ... Bnop se que stoi progresando en estoo asi que please no tomen el fic okzz! :D

... Espero que les Gustee!=*

**Cap. 1- Razones**

Sakura conocía un poco de mi historia, pero no sabía que al asesino le habían dado órdenes de aniquilar a todo el clan, no se daba la mas mínima idea de quien le había dado aquella orden a mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha. Era por esa misma razón que vengaría a mi clan, acabando con el comité de ancianos. Sakura me obligaría a aceptar su compañía, como fuera aun sabiendo que no quería verle. Aunque estaba de lo más enojado en esos momentos, me sentí lleno de autocomplacencia durante un rato, ya no tenía que pensar en mi mal humor. Ahora era fácil, algo que me salió porque si, con tanta naturalidad. Ya no veía todo negro y opaco ni sentía correr la sangre por mis venas. Por eso le conteste con voz calmada.

Intercambiamos miradas y la chica no dudó en preguntar…

-¿Sasuke? – se dirigió a mí la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Si Sakura soy yo, la persona que vino a destruir la aldea de Konoha – repuse con el mismo tono de frialdad de siempre, no bajaría la guardia ante ella.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?, ¿tu mandaste a esos tipos a destruir la aldea? –pregunto la pelirrosa fuera de su subconsciente.

-Sí, yo lo hice pero me tengo que ir – le dije admitiendo con cautela.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado sin darme una explicación concreta, de por qué quieres terminar con Konoha –grito furiosa, mientras sus palabras explotaban dentro de ella, en un intento de suplica.

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones; a una molestia e inconsciente niña débil como tú –pronuncie las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar mis ojos fríos de su rostro, observándola mientras que ella comprendía lo que le decía.

-Ya no soy esa niña débil y molesta que conocías Sasuke, eh cambiado –expulsó esas palabras aun confundida, por el modo como sonaban me di cuenta. No estaba seguro de haber visto esa expresión en su cara anteriormente.

-Para mi sigues siéndolo Sakura, solo sigues molestando tal como lo hacías antes, será mejor que te vayas antes de que te mate a ti también -repuse con un acento ligero, sonriendo para restarle dureza a mi voz.

Sakura no dijo ni una sola palabra e hiso caso omiso a mi respuesta. Se quedo quieta un momento, con la vista clavada en el suelo, y luche contra la necesidad acuciante de ir a abrazarla y darle consuelo, pero me opuse ante ese pensamiento innato que había promulgado mi mente, yo no era la clase de persona que sentía lastima por otras, era todo lo contrario a eso, jamás me arrepentiría de nada y jamás agacharía la cabeza ante nadie en especial, era mi ego o yo.

Y entonces su cabeza se irguió de manera repentina con lágrimas en la cara.

-No, no me iré hasta escuchar una razón lógica de tu parte, no me importa si soy una molestia para ti, solo quiero saber por qué, ¿por qué haces esto sasuke? -repuso con la voz en un tono más alto del que acostumbraba usar.

No me había percatado de eso, Sakura ya no me llamaba como antes ya no existía el "kun" ese término que usaba para dirigirse a mí, me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta de esto. ¿En verdad Sakura había cambiado? , pero tal vez seguía siendo la niña débil que conocí.

-No tengo porque darte razones de nada y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, tengo algo que hacer -repuse, y me di media vuelta para marcharme.

De pronto sentí una mano cálida y delicada que me envolvía el brazo, dio un paso adelante en mi dirección. Volvió el rostro para mirarme lleno de dudas. Le devolví la mirada instintivamente y no tenía ni idea de cuál era la expresión que reflejaba mi rostro. Sus ojos se aferraban a los míos de una manera inexplicable, ella hacía que sintiera su dolor por el cual estaba pasando en esos momentos, se reflejaba en su rostro y de esa forma hacia que lo sintiera mío, pero ella no tenía ni idea por lo que yo estaba pasando, era solo que yo no reflejaba ese sentimiento de esa forma, no me gustaba que otras personas sintieran lastima por mí, no me agradaba sentir lástima por otros, así que me zafé de inmediato del agarre de su mano que se aferraba a la mía, y Sakura cayó de inmediato al suelo con expresión de pedir perdón. Se quedo ahí clavada con los puños y lagrimas cayendo en el suelo, la mire perplejo y atónito, nunca la había visto así antes y menos de frente a mí, me hizo sentir incomodo pero no me importo, de pronto se puso de pie.

-Sasuke, esto es ridículo –contesto Sakura.

-Muy bien –dije tal como lo sentía, respirando hondo – No voy a discutir contigo. De todos modos no importa, el daño ya está hecho.

-¿Qué daño? – dijo ella sin comprender.

-Me tengo que ir, no hay nada más que decir.

Me miro boquiabierta.

-¡Queda todo por decir, aun no me has dicho nada! –dijo gritando a mis espaldas.

- Solo lo hago por venganza y eso es todo, no te diré nada mas, así que ya lárgate y no me molestes mas – miré fijamente en sus ojos en un intento de que me tomara enserio y se fuera.

Pero no funcionó. La chica se ponía cada vez más caprichosa e insistente con lo mismo, me estaba hartando, me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, se me revolvían las tripas y me daba vueltas la cabeza… maldita Sakura. Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan molesta y repulsivamente ignorante. Así que en un movimiento instantáneo me dirige a sus espaldas.

-Arigato, Sakura-chan – le susurre en el lóbulo de la oreja.

En un segundo, esta quedo inconsciente y la deje ahí derramada en el suelo. Así que me enfoque directamente hacia la aldea, esta ya se encontraba algo devastada, TAKA había cumplido con lo que le había ordenado los llamé y les ordene que se fueran lo más rápido posible, mientras yo me aseguraba de que no nos siguieran.

Mientras me dirigía sin rumbo fijo, me encontraba pensando en la pelirrosa, si aquella chica que había dejado inconsciente en algún lugar, me preguntaba si se encontraba bien, o si alguien la había encontrado, o si tal vez se encontraba aun allí, o si se encontraba en peligro, me estaba formulando cuestiones y suposiciones yo mismo, tenía pensado regresar y asegurarme yo mismo… No podía creerlo a caso. ¿Me estaba preocupando por ella? Quería borrar aquel pensamiento pero no pude, me estaba matando la ansiedad de saber cómo estaba.

Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba ella, y ahí estaba. No tenía idea de cómo recordé donde diablos estaba exactamente. Pero ella estaba en ese mismo lugar tal y como la había dejado, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi refugio, si se le podría llamar así. Al llegar a este la deje reposar en la cama y me aleje unos escasos centímetros de ella. Me quede observándola durante unos momentos, me parecía hermosa ya que en ese estado no me ponía histérico ni de mal humor, me gustaba mejor la Sakura serena y arrogante. Pero ella no era así, era la clase de persona que me ponía los pelos de punta y me hacia estallar. La que hacía que no tomara las cosas tan a la ligera y que reflexionara tan solo un poco, pero de una manera inexplicable, ella era como una luz, como mi sol… Mi propio sol, que estaría allí girando en torno a mí alrededor como si dependiese de ello. Tal vez no le había tomado importancia a eso durante todo este tiempo, hasta este momento.

De pronto despertó de su profundo sueño, aun inconsciente de no saber donde se encontraba y de cómo había llegado ahí. Al verme se quedo como en, ¿un estado de shock?, y me esbozo una sonrisa sabía que se encontraba bien y a salvo o al menos eso creía. Le devolví el gesto que enmascaraba una media sonrisa y me volví para dirigirme a la salida, y escuche aquella voz irritante y poco molesta que conocía.

-Sasuke, ¿en dónde me encuentro?, ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo, eh? –comentó ella.

Suponía que en un momento a otro lo preguntaría.

-Hump, estas muy lejos de casa, bueno si es que ahora se le puede llamar casa y solo te traje porque supuse que no te encontrarían y estabas inconsciente – dije mintiendo un poco, por que claro no le diría que me preocupe por ella.

-A caso… ¿Destruyeron la aldea Sasuke? –Comentó Sakura, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas y con una cara de horror reflejada en su rostro.

-Te lo dije, la aldea está acabada, y tú te quedaras conmigo, te tomare como mi rehén y si intentas escapar daré la orden de que acaben contigo también –le dije afirmando y en tono amenazador.

-Tú no arias eso, o al menos no conmigo. Lo sé por qué, por algo me trajiste aquí ¿no? –dijo está confirmando.

-Ya te lo dije solo serás un sirviente mas y aras lo que yo te diga y si te atreves a retarme… -Interrumpió.

-No seré tu esclava Sasuke, y no me quedare aquí tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos, a mi aldea… -dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien, lárgate si quieres no pienso hacer nada para detenerte –Comente ahogando el deseo de que esta no se marchara.

-Pero solo si tú vienes conmigo –Contestó Sakura.

-Solo si me das lo que yo quiero… o no hay trato –es taba consciente de que mi plan de atraparla con sus propias palabras iba a funcionar.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?– me susurro al oído.

Como diablos había llegado ahí y sin darme cuenta, me miraba con desdén y a la vez con una mirada seductora, me abrazo por la cintura y me tomo por descuido, me tenía allí preso y yo sin poder hacer nada, me estaba dejando llevar por el placer que sus manos me daban. En unos segundos acorrale a la pelirrosa entre mis brazos, la mire perplejo, con el rostro lleno de dudas y ella me devolvió la mirada, me acercaba cada vez más a sus labios, sabía que me lo estaba llevando muy a la ligera, pero no me importo.

Entonces la deje que relacionara mis palabras con mis actos. Ella se quedo muy quieta, mientras yo tomaba su cabeza entre mis manos y mis labios se encontraban con los suyos, baje una mano hasta la parte más baja de su cintura arrastrándola hacia mi cuerpo, sentí sus labios muy suaves esperando que ella me devolviera el beso, en unos segundos su respuesta inesperada me sorprendió por completo, me había devuelto el beso de una forma inexplicable, mis labios se movían coordinadamente con los suyos, como jamás se habían movido antes, tal vez era por que la amaba más de lo que imaginaba. Después de eso la pelirrosa no se dio por vencida y siguió besándome, yo comencé a besar delicadamente su cuello y ella a desabrochar y deshacerse de mi camiseta, pasando sus delicados dedos por las líneas marcadas de todo mi pecho y rosando con sus hermosos labios cada parte de el, estaba dejándome llevar por el placer del roce de sus labios, sentía como los dos nos hacíamos uno, era realmente mágico. Luego comencé a quitarle su blusa, después empecé a deslizar mis dedos por su hermosa figura y a recorrer con mi lengua cada parte de su cuerpo, desabroche su brassier y luego nos miramos el uno al otro confundidos, pero ignoramos eso y continuamos. Empecé a tocar delicadamente sus pechos y ella en un intento de desabrochar mi pantalón. De un movimiento rápido dirigí mi mano entre su piel y su falda, introduje mi mano ahí y la lleve hasta su intimidad. Pero en un descuido Sakura detuvo mi mano confundida.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? –Me pregunto atónita y se quedo pensativa.

-¿No quieres que continúe? –Objete, mientras le besaba el cuello –Pensé que querías esto Sakura –Le dije intentando mantener la voz lo más sosegada posible.

Me aparte unos centímetros de ella y me quede mirándola con el rostro confundido, no sabía cómo demonios me había dejado llevar por esa sensación de ¿deseo tal vez? No… era algo más, algo mucho más grande que eso, algo que no tenia comparación, deseaba a Sakura Haruno más que a nada en el mundo. Era la persona más hermosa, tierna y deseable que conocía, la que hacía que perdiera la compostura. Planteado de diferente forma, ¿Cómo hacia ella que perdiera mi autocontrol?, me volvía vulnerable era realmente como una droga para mí.

-Yo no dije eso –Dijo sin aliento.

Entonces comprendí. De nuevo aproveche la ventaja, tome su rostro con una mano girándola hacia mí, busque sus labios para besarlos, esperando que respondiera el beso y lo hizo; Abrió su boca e introduje mi lengua en esa pequeña cavidad, ella jadeo al sentir el roce de mi lengua con la de ella, no sabía si zafarme del beso para tomar aire o continuar con lo mismo. Pero definitivamente seguí adelante, era realmente placentero lo que estaba viviendo en este momento. Ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y supuse que apartaría una vez más,

Pero no fue así.

Su boca se movía de forma peculiar, ya no era tierna sus labios transmitían una sensación completamente nueva, de desesperación, conflicto, debilidad y pasión. Enlazo sus dedos en torno a mi cuello y sentí su cuerpo impetuoso contra mi piel, sentí un escalofrió recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, lo cual era causa de la sensación. Deslice mis labios hasta su cuello dejando una línea fluvial, de ahí hasta sus pechos y de bajada hasta su intimidad, deshaciéndome de su restante ropa interior, quedando está totalmente desnuda, vi como la pelirrosa se sonrojaba lentamente. La tome por la cintura y bese sus labios que tenían un sabor a cerezo.

Dejenn Reviewss okzzz, se Los aGredeceree muxxo les prestare a mi Sasuke para qe lo vioLen *¬* haha ok nop es mio ¬¬!

Bnopp, La historia o fic... Werever estaa Basadaa en la cancion de SandovaL - A quien tu decidiste amar.

Me qebre la cabezaa para escribir un fic de acuerdo a la Cancion y ps aqi esta el comienzo

de unaa Largaa Historiaaa... :D

Esperoo qee Less Gustee enseriooo, o si no morire x_x! D:

Dejen un review okzzz *-*! si crenn qe Lo merezco claRoo D;

**By/ Roxxy Uchiha!** Thee Best! :D


End file.
